True Form
by clover123ie
Summary: three 'pokémon' are transformed into humans and get amnesia and three boys help them gaim thier memories, where they pokémon to start with? contest,ikari,oldrivalshipping please read and review
1. true form?

Clover123ie: hey people, I'm so bored so I decided to make up a new story please tell me what you think.

Dawn: personally I think you're just lazy

Paul: no one asked for your opinion troublesome

Dawn: you're so mean Paul

Clover123ie: *smirks* don't worry in this story you can put him in his place

Dawn: *smirks* oh I will

*may, Drew, Leaf and Gary walked in the room*

May: heya guys

Clover123ie: hey... Gary why do you have a broken arm?

Gary: *scowl* ask Leaf

Leaf: *smiles innocently* oh I just found out that watching Gary fall down stairs is funny

Everyone: O.o...

Drew: yeah...

Clover123ie: ok... *mental note: watch leaf near stairs*

Gary: too late for me

Clover123ie: so... may this is a DrewxMay fic, how do you feel about this?

May: well I'm not a fan but if drew were a little nicer I wouldn't mind at all

Drew: *speechless*

Clover123ie: really May, then I think you and drew will see eye to eye after this fic

May & Drew: uhhh...

Clover123ie: enjoy the fic, please read and review

Xxx line xxx

Xxx prologue xxx

Entei is walking in lostborn forest at night enjoying the sound of lively nocturnal Pokémon when suddenly the area went silent. Entei looked around encase there were any intruders, she didn't find anyone she decided to look for any Pokémon, "hello Entei" came a feminine voice from the shadows.

Entei looked around startled "who's there?"

The shadow moved like lightning was suddenly behind her

"Oh that's of no importance may" spoke the voice in a calming manner

Entei turned around and looked confused to see he was gone "you must be mistaken, I'm Entei not May

The shadowed character giggled "Oh, I'm not mistaken, you will find out in good time"

Entei blinked "what are you talking about? Who are you and what do you want?"

The shadow chuckled "all I want to do is help reveal your true form"

That was all Entei heard before she suddenly felt like she was being ripped apart, she looked behind her to see that the shadow had gone and that was all she saw before her world turned black.

Xxx line xxx

Suicune was having a refreshing morning walk near the shores of Undella Bay, she sighed of contentment everything was perfect the ocean was clean due to that day's work, the magicarps were splashing and wingulls were squawking. She closed her eyes to listen more intently but when she heard no more noise she opened her eyes to see that all the Pokémon had vanished.

The water was void of life and so was the sky, Suicune was confused all Pokémon couldn't of all suddenly disappeared? Suddenly she felt a new presence in the area...

A soft soothing female voice came out of no were "don't fret darling, they'll just be asleep for awhile"

Suicune was trying to keep calm but in her nature she nearly always over reacted "who are you?"

The soft voice giggled "it will all become clear my child"

Suicune was soothed by the voice "well ok but why are you here?"

"As I said it will all become clear soon enough Dawn"

Dawn was feeling drowsy "b-but my n-name isn't D-Dawn"

Suicune felt her eyes getting heavy, she realised the soothing mystery voice was lulling her to sleep, just before she went to sleep there was a searing pain shooting up her spine. She was so close to falling asleep she basically just fell to ground with hardly any sound.

Xxx line xxx

Celebi was flying around without a care in the world when a time portal appeared right in front of her, she was surprised but it was too late to turn around she had flown into the portal.

She landed on the ground with a thud _ouch, did someone catch the number of the truck that hit me? _She sat up straightened her wings, she was thinking about what had just happened when a quiet soft voice spoke into her thoughts.

'_Hello there little one' _Celebi looked around with a confusing look on her face and shouted "hello? Who's there?" '_There's no point in shouting I'm speaking through your thoughts'_

Celebi looked around trying to find the person that was talking to her through her thoughts "who are you? _'That is of no importance right now'_

Celebi was starting to get irritated "then what is of importance? What are you doing here?" _'My, my don't we ask a lot of questions, well you'll find out'_

"Well that doesn't give much to go on!" Celebi was really frustrated _'too bad, see ya later_'said the taunting female voice

Celebi was annoyed and confused "wait don't go, what are you talking about?"

That was all Celebi managed to say before there was a burning sensation all over her body, she tried to shake it off and stand up but she couldn't take anymore and collapsed.

Xxx line xxx

Clover123ie: hope you enjoyed it and sorry it was a bit short, but it was just the prologue the next chapter will be longer I promise

Dawn: what did that have to do with us?

Clover123ie: it had everything to do with you, don't worry it will all be revealed soon enough

May: that was what the mystery Pokémon were saying stop stealing their lines

Drew: she's the author may she can do what she wants

May; thanks drew take her side *walks away*

Drew: may wait! *runs after here*

Clover123ie; thanks for reading everything is important to me, if you don't like the story say so and i'll try and make the other chapters better.


	2. boys view

Clover123ie: aww I feel so loved thank you AzelfZekrom, AnimexLuver4Ever and LoveLoverGrl with such positive reviews you're all awesome!

Drew: you don't have to make such a big deal out of it; I mean you're acting like May!

Gary: where are the girls?

Clover123ie: YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT! *hits Gary with a fish*

Gary: WHY IN HELL DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FISH?

Drew: and where did you get the fish?

Clover123ie: I hit you with it because you were being a pervert and I got it from ash...

Drew: ok...

Clover123ie: don't ask

Gary: I was asking where Leaf, May and Dawn are

Clover123ie: oh, they're unconscious, remember

Gary: oh yeah...

Paul: why can't you make dawn just not wake up?

Clover123ie: 1# you might rape her, 2# you will have no one to marry

Paul: *glare* I would not rape her and what too you mean I would have no one to marry?

Clover123ie: oh, because no other girl can stand your coldness and insults like Dawn can

Drew: she burned you Paul!

Clover123ie: and for you Drew, May is the only girl that can talk back to you without crying

Gary: can't argue with that logic

Clover123ie: and for you Leaf is the only one who fights back, doesn't respond to your flirting and doesn't put up with your attitude.

Everyone: O.o...

*ash randomly pops up*

Ash: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters

**Pokémon talk= bold**

Xxx line xxx

Drew was walking in the woods with roserade by his side, he was trying to stay calm but it's kinda hard to stay calm when you're not used to your surroundings. "We're never going to get out of here" he sighed to roserade **we will Drew, you just need to be patient**

Drew sighed again for the thirteenth time that day "if you say so roserade, you must be tired from

Walking so much, return!" and roserade returned to her pokéball

Drew turned a corner and was a bit shocked with what he saw... it was a sign (thought it was May right?) that said _LostLorn forest_, 'wow' thought Drew he had heard of this place but he had never been because it was always hidden.

A herd of Gothita rushed past him '_they seem to be in a hurry' _thought Drew as he decided to follow them, he followed them into a clearing and was really shocked, his heart stopped beating and his breathe hitched in his throat when he saw what lay metres away from him.

In front of him was an unconscious girl that looked about his age, she had shoulder length chocolate brown hair that shimmered even with the lack of sunlight, her hair feel over her flawless pale skin and tempting pale pink lips, she wore a scarlet t-shirt, dark blue jeans with red tennis shoes and around her neck was a gold necklace.

Drew was mesmerized but the beautiful girl lying on the ground,

he stared at her until she started to move, snapping out of his trance he ran to help her up "hey are you ok?" drew asked gently but stopped speaking because he was astounded by the girls eyes, they were sapphire blue with a hint of... red?

The girl rubbed her head trying to sooth the aftershock pain and asked in a timid but clear voice "what... happened?"

Xxx line xxx

Paul was looking for a good place to train his torterra that was walking beside him, normally anything or anyone walking beside him would normally annoy him but with torterra it was different, he was his first Pokémon after all.

Torterra sighed **you no Paul? You never take a break, how about when we get the undella bay you relax and i'll train by myself?**

Paul patted torterra on the head as a sign of affection "ok torterra if you want"

It was a comfortable silence the rest of the journey

Paul and torterra were walking in a forest near undella town, it was full of Pokémon life... more than usual but Paul was too arrogant to notice. (Or he's just blind) after what seemed like hours he reached the end of the forest and found himself in undella bay, he wanted to get a better look at the ocean so he told torterra his training instructions and walked to the ocean.

He was sitting on a large rock on the bay when he heard a soft groaning noise, Paul was curious to what was making the sound so he looked over the rock, his eyes widened slightly and his scowl faltered, basically his whole facade dropped.

Behind the rock was a teenage girl, maybe a bit younger than him, she was gaining consciousness but still looked stunning. The girl had dark midnight blue hair with gold triangle shaped hair clips keeping her bangs out of her eyes, when he looked at her face he smiled a bit, she looked like an angel, she had flawless ivory skin and luscious pink lips, she wore a black t-shirt, light blue denim shorts and black tights with purple converse all-stars.

Her eyes took him by complete surprise; they were the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen with tints of aqua blue near the centre.

He had unconsciously started to walk towards her, as he got nearer his heart beat got faster; he swore if it got any faster he would have a heart attack.

She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes, they looked like the ocean, she spoke with a soft innocent voice "what's going on?"

Xxx line xxx

Gary was updating the files on his pokédex with new Pokémon in the unova (sp?) region, Gary sighed he wasn't really in the right state of mind but he need to be alone with his thoughts '_what am I doing? I date all these girls but it never lasts long, heck! The last relationship I had lasted two days, the girl was hot on the outside but was horrible on the inside...they all turn out that way...' _Gary snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the long grass rustling.

Gary sighed "might as well" he spoke to himself, he walked over slowly and quietly as to not scare the Pokémon but when he did reach to where the rustling was it wasn't a Pokémon, what he saw made his heart beat speed up and have a nose bleed at the same time.

In the grass lay a beautiful teenage girl on her back snoring, she was maybe only a little younger than him. She had chestnut brown hair that gleamed in the sun, she had pale peach coloured lips that were almost unnoticeable on her pale skin, she wore a dark green t-shirt with black tracksuit bottoms with black trainers.

He made a slight rustling sound but that was all it took to have her eyes snap open and look around for the source of the noise, He watched her stand up, dust herself off and looked around with a confused look on her face. Gary smirked and walked over to her "hey there beautiful", the strange girl looked at him and he caught the first glimpse of her eyes.

Her eyes were big and childlike, they were hazel brown with tints of light green, they were beautiful and shined with innocence.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed she was standing in front of him, she slightly tilted her head cutely to the left shoulder and spoke with a voice that was clear and playful "who are you?"

Xxx line xxx

Clover123ie: OMG I thought I put a lot of detail into that, what do you think?

Dawn: yeah it was great

Paul:*still blushing* I think you put in a little too much

Clover123ie: I shouldn't have asked, that's all I get from you Paul, criticism!

Paul: well sorry for being honest

Clover123ie: well you know sometimes the truth hurts *runs of crying*

Dawn: *sweatdrops* don't worry clover123ie will be back soon to write more chapter, if you want her to, I hope you enjoyed the chapter please read and review.


	3. name

Clover123ie: I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately, the reason is that my mom thought I've been going on the laptop too much and she took it off me, and what makes things worse is that I'm only allowed on my laptop **2 hours** every day! And thanks to all my reviewer your reviews inspire me to write.

Dawn: you're over reacting

Clover123ie: says the drama queen

Dawn: *starts to cry* you're so mean to me! *runs away*

May: oh man I had better go after her *runs after dawn*

Clover123ie: now where are the boy's leaf?

Leaf: oh they're still awestruck

Clover123ie: ahhhh well don't worry they'll be back to normal on the outside but with all their hormones I'd be careful

Leaf: thanks for the advice

Clover123ie: would you be a dear and do the disclaimer?

Leaf: *whines* but I hate doing the disclaimer...

Clover123ie: ... i'll give you a cookie...

Leaf: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters

Clover123ie: thanks leaf, please enjoy.

Xxx line xxx

Xxx last chapter xxx

"_What... happened?"_

Xxx present time xxx

Drew looked at her intently "I don't know, you should, what happened before you fainted?"

The teen girl looked down "no... I don't, I have no clue what happened..." she looked up and met Drew's eyes

Drew's eyes widened, her eyes where childlike and innocent, he was at a loss for words but decided to say something because if he didn't he would look stupid.

Drew smiled slightly (I know shocking) "don't worry i'll help you" he spoke gently

The brunette was astounded that he was showing such kindness and he was all she could think about _'wow... I can't believe he's being so nice to me, and wow he's gorgeous, he's got the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they're the deepest emerald green and his hair, it's a unique chartreuse colour that gleamed in the sun making it look like silk... what is this new emotion... i'll work it out later._

Drew was watching the girl stare at him in a daze, he felt sudden warmth in his cheeks... he had never blushed before, it was always the girls that blushed at him. Now the girl was blushing a light dusty pink while smiling sincerely.

Drew tried to break the silence "so... do you remember your name?

The tens eyes suddenly lit up with panic and she started to stutter "n-no I d-don't"

Drew was curious "well... do you remember anything"

She shook her head "nope nothing"

Drew was certain of his theory now "well it looks like you've got amnesia"

Her face lit up "wait I remember something... I now that I have two sisters"

Drew smiled a gentle smile that made the girls heart speed up "well that's progress, maybe you'll remember more in time"

The girl stood up and dusted herself off "I hope you're right drew"

When the girl stood up Drew saw the necklace glint in the sunlight and it looked like it had writing on it, Drew stood up as well and walked close, so close that the girl could smell a faint essence of roses.

The teen girl's cheeks started to burn when he got close "w-what are you d-doing drew?" she stuttered

Drew looked straight into her unique coloured eyes "I'm looking at your necklace, it has a rose design and it has a name on it..."

The girls eyes lit up with curiosity "what is it?" she asked trying to cover her excitement (key word: **trying**)

Dew smirked at her childishness "it says **May**"

The girl felt happy "so... that's my name?"

Drew crossed his arms and leaned across a tree "seems so, so i'll address you as May from now on"

May was ecstatic "yes, finally now I know my name!"

Drew's smirks widened "so... do you always act like a child?"

May looked slightly annoyed and pouted "no drew, I don't always act like a child"

Drew decided he wanted to see what would happen he insulted her and tried to get an argument out of her, normally when he tried this the girls wouldn't counter, they would run of crying complaining on how rude and mean he was.

"Sure you don't" (note sarcasm) drew spoke mockingly, his smirk getting wider by the second

An anime vein burst on May's forehead "WHAT DID YOU SAY GRASS HEAD? DON'T YOU DARE MOKE ME!"

Drew was satisfied, her reaction was better than he hoped it would be, she wasn't just angry, she exploded... _yeah, this is going to be interesting_...

Drew put his hands up in a sign of defeat "ok, ok sorry may"

"It's ok drew you're forgiven... for now..." may spoke the last part in a dark tone that would make Paul proud

Drew gulped "ok, since you've got amnesia and you don't remember anything except you've got two sisters, then i'll stay with you until we find them, ok?

May was stunned _all that time with him! Will I be able to keep my new emotion in check? Well on the other hand I think I need the help_ "thanks Drew that would be lovely"

Drew was happy that she had accepted, not that he would actually admit it to anyone even roserade...

"Hey Drew?" Drew was brought out of his thoughts "yes May?" he asked

She looked confused "what's that red and white thing in your belt?"

Drew was confused as well "what, you don't know what a pokéball is?"

May shook her head "no, what is it?"

Drew suddenly remembered that may had amnesia so he decided to explain "it is a device that holds a Pokémon when you're not using it or it captures one"

She tilted he head slightly to the side "what's a Pokémon?"

Xxx line xxx

Xxx previous chapter xxx

"_What's going on?"_

_Xxx present chapter xxx_

Paul looked at the strange girl and wondered what had happened to her "I don't know I was hoping you would be able to explain, for example why where you unconscious beside undella bay?"

She looked straight in to his eyes and somehow he felt like he was being hypnotised, then she spoke, her voice was laced with uncertainty "I have no clue, I have no memory of what happened, all I remember is waking up and meeting you... what's your name

Paul was struggling to keep up his strong cold facade around this cute, pure and innocent girl _wait a minute, did I just call her CUTE!_ "The name's Paul"

The girl smiled "Paul... that's a nice name"

Paul felt cheeks go red, he scowled at the mystery girl "are you trying to mess with me" no one was really practically nice to him

Her eyes and face shone with hurt "why would you think that, did I say something wrong?

Paul was starting to get irritated "no, that's the whole point, you haven't said anything wrong, no one is ever nice to me so why should you?" his voice was rising with his temper

The girl smiled slightly "because I want to" she put bluntly yet gently

Paul's anger disappeared and he was surprised _how can she make my anger disappear like that? Only my brother can do that and it still takes him about an hour_ "well, do you remember your name?"

The teens smile evaporated "no, but I wish I did"

Paul groaned inwardly, for some reason he hated seeing this girl sad "don't worry I'm sure you'll remember in time"

Her smile returned "thanks Paul... wait I remember something... oh yeah I have two sisters!"

Paul rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour "well... that's one thing out of the way"

The girl pouted "why is your voice tone so... monotone?

Paul shrugged "I don't know why is your voice so optimistic?"

"I don't know I guess that's the kind of person I am" if Paul wasn't so emotionless, he might of sweatdropped, obliviously this girl didn't get sarcasm very well.

The girl decided to really take in Paul's appearance _OMG he is so hot! His eyes are a black colour with a tint of another that I can't quite remember right now... they're full of mystery but a bit cold, he features are flawless and so manly and his hair it's just so straight (mental note: must ask Paul's hair secret) and the colour is such unique purple with such a healthy shine._

With the strange girl was complementing Paul in her head Paul was looking at her _what is with her and why is she staring at me like that? As if her eyes aren't already beautiful enough now the sun is reflecting in them while she's staring at me... great now there's a breeze and her hair is flowing slightly... will this torture ever end?_

While the two teenagers were in a daze torterra had finished training and had walked over, he smirked knowingly and nudged Paul's shoulder **tor-torterra **

Paul snapped out of his thoughts and focused on torterra "have you finished your training?"

Torterra nodded and then tilted his head towards the girl hinting for the details

Paul shrugged "well troublesome, this is my torterra"

She tilted her head to the right "what's a torterra? ... wait a minute, were did you get troublesome?" she spoke, voice hinted that she was not happy with the nickname

Paul was amused by the reaction "well a torterra is a Pokémon and I called you troublesome because you are... and besides you don't remember your name it could be troublesome for all we know.

By now 'troublesome' was really angry "I DON'T THINK SO, I MIGHT NOT REMEBER MY NAME BUT I HIGLY DOUBT IT WAS TROUBLESOME!"

Paul held in his laughter, it was so funny but it would be out of character of him.

The hyper girl puffed out her cheeks "don't you ignore me grouchy"

Torterra thought this was really funny and was happy for Paul, even though he didn't show it he was happy as well and if his master was happy he was happy

The girl's eyes lit up "hey look Paul the sun is setting!"

Paul looked to sun and he was impressed by the beauty of the sun set and somehow seeing it with this girl made it more special _get a grip paul!_ Said a voice in his head but he ignored it, he looked down at the girls wrist and saw her gold chain glint in the sun set and there he saw a name, he walked over to her to be able to see it better

'Troublesome' blushed and looked into his eyes that were focused on the chain _what is he doing and why is he so close? _ Her cheeks were burning "w-what are you d-doing Paul?"

Paul met her eyes and spoke clearly I'm looking at your chain and it has a name on it probably your name"

Her eyes shone with childish curiosity "what is it?" forcing herself no to jump up and down

Paul rolled his eyes "it seems your name is** dawn**, how ironic..."

Dawn looked confused "how is it ironic"

Paul shrugged "well dawn is the start of the day and dusk is the end of the day, now let's go" Paul said as he returned torterra and started to walk away

Dawn looked at him with her infamous confused face "what?"

Paul turned to face her "well are you coming with me or not"

Dawns grew a huge smile "thank you so much Paul!"

Paul just grunted in response but dawn just smiled "aww Paul I hope you never change"

Xxx line xxx

Xxx previous chapter xxx

"_Who are you?"_

Xxx present chapter xxx

Gary smirked "I'm the man of your dreams"

The girl sweatdropped "in your dreams"

Gary rolled his eyes "fine I guess i'll be serious, I am Gary Oak, no doubt you've heard of me" Gary spoke while trying to impress her

"Nope never heard of you" she said bluntly

Gary fell anime style "how can you not of heard about me? I'm professor Oaks grandson!"

The girl shrugged "probably because I don't remember anything"

Gary stopped trying to impress her (for the time being) "are you sure, what happened to you?"

The brunette looked down so her bangs covered her unique eyes "I really don't know, all I remember is waking up"

Gary crossed his arms "well it looks like you've got amnesia"

The girl had a blank look on her face "no duh genius"

"WHY ARE YOU SO SARCASTIC WITH EVEYTHING YOU SAY?" Gary yelled at her but stopped when he saw her face

Her face was scrunched like it was pain and she had tears forming in her eyes and she whimpered "I'm sorry, I'm just scared I can't remember anything" that all she said before she ran away.

Gary was stunned _damn what did I just do?_

Gary was about to run after her when he saw she had dropped her ring, he picked it up and read the name on it, _so her name is __**leaf**__ then_...

Xxx line xxx

Clover123ie: hope you enjoyed it and it was longer than all the others, don't worry even with my limits I will still update

Gary: how could you make me shout at leaf!

Clover123ie: *shrugs*...

Gary: ...

Dawn: moving on... Paul you were nice in this chapter... most of the time

May: yeah you were to drew

Drew: yeah clover123ie...

Paul: we were ooc

Clover123ie: I don't think you were those are really your thoughts and your actions were ok

Paul: how do you know or thoughts?

Clover123ie: uh... well... it's a fun story... Hope you enjoyed the fic please read and review *runs away*


	4. eye colour?

Clover123ie: heya guys I just wanted to tell you about my new forum (for bleach fans and others who are interested), it's my first one so please check it out it's called: **bleach shippings**. It's to discuss (obviously name gives it away) bleach shippings and ideas so please check it out.

*please tell me if I should continue this story I want to know your opinions*

Drew: what's wrong with Pokémon? Frankly I'm insulted

Clover123ie: nothing, you know I'm a massive fan of Pokémon but I think giving bleach pairings name would be cool

May: what are shippings? *tilts head cutely* (to innocent for her own good)

Drew: *nose bleed* w-well may, s-shippings are r-romantic p-pairings

May: drew are you ok? ...is your nose bleeding? ...

Drew: *speechless*

Clover123ie: yes his nose is bleeding, but I won't tell you why

May: *pouts* aww why not?

Clover123ie: there are a number of reasons #1. Drew will have hired assassins hunt me down #2. I'm just mean like that and #3. Just cause I like to torture you

Dawn: ...hired assassins? ...

Clover123ie: *screams* where the hell did you come from?

Dawn: well... when a mummy and daddy love each other very much...

Clover123ie: WAIT! May's too innocent to here that and I meant when did you get here and how?

Leaf: *pops up randomly* ...!

Clover123ie: do have a sugar rush by any chance?

Leaf: ...i'... *runs away at light speed*

Clover123ie: ...ok ... let's get on with this story, may say the disclaimer

May: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters

Clover123ie: thank you may, please enjoy and read and review

Xxx recap xxx

_She tilted he head slightly to the side "what's a Pokémon?"_

Xxx present time xxx

Drew's eyes widened "are you serious, you don't know what a Pokémon is?

May rolled her eyes "well no duh we just found out about half an hour ago I have amnesia!"

Drew sighed "sorry may, now about your question, Pokémon are living creatures that we share different experiences with and when your ten years old you can travel to all the different regions competing in contests or gym battles.

May had other questions but decided to ask them later "so what do you do?"

Drew rose an eyebrow "do what?"

May was starting to get irritated "do you do contests or gym battles?"

Drew smiled slightly "oh, I'm into contests" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pokéball "let's go roserade" a green grass Pokémon with a red and blue rose buds on the end of its arms and white hair and reddish eyes.

May's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful rose Pokémon "wow... drew... she's beautiful I love her roses.

Drew smirked getting an idea he whispered in roserades ear and roserade giggled "hey may turn around for a second"

May was suspious but turned around anyway "ok may you can turn around now" may turned around roserade was back in her pokéball and she was face to face with a thornless red rose

May took it gently "wow, how did you do that?" looking up at drew with her hypnotizing sapphire eyes

Drew winked at her "i'll never tell"

May's eyes sparkled with determination "i'll find out one day!"

Drew rolled his stunning emerald eyes and shrugged "sure May, sure"

Drew started to walk knowing may would follow him; they were making their way to Nimbasa city may stopped and asked drew a question "hey drew why is this rose thornless?"

Drew's heart started to beat faster because of course he knew what a thornless red rose meant "I thought you'd hurt yourself if I gave you one with thorns, I've know you for about one hour tops and I know your danger prone" drew smirked but in his mind he was thanking god for that excuse

May's left eye twitched then she exploded "OK YOU GRASSHEADED JERK I'LL LET YOU KNOW I CAN HANDLE A ROSE WITH THORNS AND I'M NOT DANGER PRONE!"

As May was calming down from her unusually loud rant Drew was staring at her eyes and how the red tints in her eyes seemed to turn into an inferno when she got angry

Drew lowered his head in defeat "you're right may, I'm sorry I got you mad"

May smiled sweetly "oh it's ok Drew I should learn to control my temper"

Drew smirked wider "yeah you should"

"GRASSHEAD!" May's words echoed threw out Lostlorn forest

Xxx recap xxx

_Paul just grunted in response but dawn just smiled "aww Paul I hope you never change"_

Xxx present chapter xxx

Paul rolled his eyes "shut up troublesome"

Dawn pouted "aww Paul that isn't very nice I was complimenting you"

Paul looked at her with no emotion evident in his eyes "I didn't ask you to, now shut up and let's go" Paul started walking fast trying to get to Undella town as quick as possible

As Dawn tried her best to keep up with Paul but was having trouble because he was so fast _'why does paul act like this to me? I'm trying to be nice and friendly but he just blows me off like he doesn't even like me' _tears pricked dawns eyes _'I have amnesia and he expects me to remember everything straight away, again why is he being so hard on me? I feel like I'm going to cry_...

While dawn was thinking so was Paul _'what is up with that girl? She acts like a five year old that has just found out the Easter bunny, tooth fairy and Santa Claus is not real in one go, I have to hope with her travelling with me she'll get the hint and not talk to me and learn that I don't like to talk much..._

paul heard whimpering and turned around to find out the person making the whimpering sounds were dawn, his heart started to beat rapidly, her eyes were covered slightly by her bangs but he could see her eyes clearly, they were glittered with tears and a few running down her flawless ivory cheeks, her iris's were still midnight blue but the aqua blue tints had taken over most of her eyes and it looked like the ocean, what puzzled Paul most was all the girls that he had seen crying their eyes got red and puffy but apparently dawns didn't.

Paul couldn't hold back any longer he stopped walking and not paying attention dawn walked into his back and fell onto the ground, dawn rubbed her legs "hey paul why did you stop..." she never got to finish her question because Paul took her wrist roughly and pulled her up onto his chest and embraced her" (I bet you thought he was going to kiss her, admit it!)

"just stop crying troublesome" he muttered into her hair, both of them were blushing but didn't care, when they let go dawn looked into Paul's eyes to find out their colour was not black but a very dark blue with a tint of amethyst swirls

Dawn looked away blushing a deeper scarlet "thanks Paul" Paul grunted and wiped her tears away with his thumb and started walking again but this time dawn walked faster beside him and was smiling

'_She may look beautiful crying but she looks even better happy' _thought Paul not even arguing about calling her beautiful

'_I think I'm going to like travelling with Paul'_ thought Dawn looking up at Paul with unfamiliar warmth deep in her heart. (I know cliché right?)

Xxx recap xxx

_So her name is __**leaf**__ then..._

Xxx present chapter xxx

Leaf was dashing threw the streets, trying to get far away from that jerk _'how dare that Gary shout at me, I don't know why I was just reluctant to show him my happy personality... I don't trust him... wait where am I going? I should be far enough by now'_

Leaf stopped to catch her breath, she was so caught up in her thoughts she never noticed the looming shadow until she felt a strong arm around her waist and one over her eyes and she went rigid in shock and waited for the stranger to talk

"You know ladies as beautiful as you shouldn't be wandering the streets alone" said a smooth and calming voice

Leaf wanted out of the strangers grasp so she elbowed him in the stomach and when he was winded she flipped him over her shoulder and he landed with a thump on the pavement she opened her eyes and looked down in shock "...G-Gary?"

Gary rubbed his head, stood up and dusted himself off "yeah it's me and damn you've got one hell of a flip" Leaf looked down to cover the blush threatening to show its self and tried to look angry because she had to admit staying mad at this guy was hard but she wouldn't give into him he would have to work for it...

Gary noticed she was still mad and she looked threatening and then he remembered the ring "hey, you dropped this" and he held out the ring to her.

She peaked up and looked at the ring and took it and put on her finger she felt much more at ease for some reason and smiled sincerely and the light green tints in her hazel brown eyes seemed to spread like vines "thanks Gary"

Gary was taken back by her change in mood and her innocent eyes and couldn't resist smiling back "no problem Leaf and sorry for shouting at you"

Leaf looked curious "your forgiven and huh?"

Gary explained "oh. Your name was engraved on your ring and it said '**Leaf**'"

Almost all of the hazel in her eyes was over taken by the light green when she smiled she looked so innocent and carefree and he decided he wanted to keep her that way.

Gary was a bit nervous and he didn't like it he was never nervous when it came to girls and she should be no exception "hey, listen Leaf I gotta ask you something"

Leaf turned her head from something she was looking "what is it Gary?"

Gary was speechless, the thing she was looking at was the sunset and Leaf was at the perfect angle were the light from the sunset bounced of her eyes, hair and skin giving her the look of an angel

Gary rubbed his head from embrassement when Leaf scolded him for staring stating it was 'impolite'

"Well, since you don't have any memories why don't you travel with me until you get your memories back?" Gary asked uncertainty laced his words

Leaf thought about it for awhile but then smiled "sure, why not?"

Gary and Leaf smiled at each other and then looked at the sunset; it marked the end of the day but the start of something greater.

Xxx line xxx

Clover123ie: aww wasn't that so sweet?

Paul: yeah, I'm getting cavities just thinking about it!

Dawn: *squeals* Paul you were so sweet *runs over and hugs Paul*

Paul: *blushes* get off me women!

May: nothing sweet happened with me and Drew and this story is about us

Clover123ie *smirks* disappointed? And to answer your question i know but don't worry there will be romance and fluffy for both of you soon

Drew & May: *blushes*...

Clover123ie: well another part of this story finished hope you enjoyed it!

*reminder*please tell me if you want me to continue I would like at least 25 reviews to continue


	5. baby pictures

Clover123ie: heya people, thanks to all that reviewed, you're all so nice, so this chapter will have a bit of drew and may fluff and a bit of fluff for the rest as well, and I'm going to try and make it longer.

Paul: the longer you make it the longer i have to put up with troublesome.

Dawn: *pouts* you're so mean! And what do you mean by **putting up with me**?

Paul: exactly what i said

Clover123ie: ok i don't want any lovers' quarrels in my room so stop!

Clover123ie's mom: Clovers don't shout in the house! By the way more of your friends are here

Clover123ie: *mumbles* sorry, thanks mom

*clover123ie's mom leaves*

Drew: *smirks* wow how embarrassing

May: shut up Drew or i'll get your baby pictures from your mom!

Drew: b-but i told her to burn them?

May: aww it would be such a shame to burn such cute baby pictures and even better black mail

*Drew blushes*

Leaf: may you have to photocopy them for me to sell on eBay!

Clover123ie: what the? When did you get here?

Gary: The same time as Drew and May but me and leaf started fighting out in your front garden

Leaf: he took away my sweets!

Gary: i don't want you having another sugar rush, last time that happened i had to chase you all over the place to get you to the dentist

Clover123ie: ok... it's time to get on with this fic so... Leaf do the disclaimer

Leaf: clover123iedoesn'townpokémonorit'scharacters!

Gary: 'sorry she has **another **sugar rush' clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters

Clover123ie: thank you Gary, and leaf, no more sweets (leaf: damn it) please enjoy, read and review

Xxx recap xxx

"_GRASSHEAD!" May's words echoed threw out Lostlorn forest_

Xxx present story xxx

Drew smirked, he barely knew her but he already loved to tease her "jeez may, of you keep shouting like that you wake all the Pokémon and they won't be happy"

May crossed her arms and pouted "fine, but your still a grasshead"

Drew's smirk only got wider "well you're still a klutz" teased Drew waiting to watch May's reaction

May's abnormal eyes flared up again ".NOT.!" and right after she said those words she tripped on a fallen branch and knocked drew with her.

May landed on drew in a very suggestive position and they started into each other's eyes trance like

Wow thought may close up his eyes are even more beautiful, like a meadow... wait the feeling is back but i can't remember what it's called...

While may was thinking so was drew her eyes... they're so... beautiful, like a crystal clear river with red lilies... wait... am i blushing again? Why do i feel like this around this one girl? It's insane, i mean sure she's beautiful, sassy, a klutz, funny... OK I'm getting off track here, maybe i have feeling for her? It's a bit too early to tell i have time so i'll get to no here better.

Drew snapped out of the trance first and noticed their position and how close their faces were he could move a centimetre and they would be kissing drew blushed such a deep colour of red he felt light headed.

"Um... may?" drew stuttered trying to tell her about the position they were in its ether the amnesia or she's just really innocent.

May was snapped out of her thoughts "yeah, what is it drew?

Drew looked down nervously "well, could you please get off me?"

"Yeah sure, that all?" may got up and dusted herself off

Drew still had the blush on his cheeks but he didn't notice it until May pointed it out "hey drew do you feel sick? You're kind of red"

Drew put his left hand up to his cheek and was alarmed to find it still blazing hot "n-no I'm fine"

May still looked like she was suspicious of him but decided to let it go "ok i'll let you got this time but if you feel sick just tell me ok"

Drew nodded quietly and got moving, they walked in silence taking in the sights of the unova region until may broke to silence "hey drew, you know the way your hair is grass green doe you grow your roses in your hair?"

Drew looked at her to see if she was serious and when he saw that she was serious he doubled over in laughter "drew! That's not nice i was asking a serious question!"

After his laughing fit he tried to speak without laughing "n-no may I-I don't grow my r-roses in my h-hair" after he spoke that sentence he laughed again while may watched wondering what was so funny.

After Drew was done he turned to may with a slight smile after all the laughing "come on may we have to get to nimbasa town by night fall to get a room in the Pokémon centre"

May smiled sweetly "ok drew lets go"

While they were walking something on Mays waist caught his eye "hey may what's that on your belt?"

May looked at her belt and saw a poke ball "i don't know how that got there, should i open it?"

Drew helped her get it of her belt "yeah, why not?"

May threw it in the air and i light figure popped out, when the light faded it left a small figure was left in its place, the Pokémon had orange and beige fur and big blue sapphire eyes like may.

**Victini **the Pokémon criedballing its eyes out

Drew looked impressed "well that's a new one"

May picked up the baby Pokémon and cradled it and it immediately stopped crying and it drifted off to sleep.

May looked up at drew "drew do you know anything about victini?"

Drew shrugged "nope sorry, i just came to this region"

May got her poke ball and returned victini "oh well at least i have a Pokémon now"

Drew smiled at her optimism "yeah that's true, now let's get going we need to get to the Pokémon centre

May mock saluted "aye aye captain" and walked up beside him

Drew looked fondly at may he could tell that being with her would be an adventure

While drew and may where talking they were not aware of a shadowy creature watching them...

Xxx recap xxx

'_I think I'm going to like travelling with Paul' thought dawn with a smile_

Xxx present chapter xxx

Paul stretched he loved watching the sunset but they needed to get some sleep to travel to Undella town the next day "come on troublesome we need to set up the tent" and he started walking towards a good campsite

Dawn smiled kindly "alright" and she followed Paul

Paul found a clearing that would be a good site so he took out his tent from his bag and began to set it up "troublesome you can help by go gathering some wood for the fire"

Dawn heard him and shouted back "you got it paul" and she went to find some

_Well this is definitely going to be different but I'm so glad that i met paul he's been so nice to me... well... he makes up for anything he doesn't do right in the end and besides he's going to help me find any family i have _

Dawn heard a twig snap behind her, she turned around to see nothing, she shrugged it off "must be my imagination" and she kept on gathering firewood, when she was finished and was going towards paul direction she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye and she felt like she was being watched, she turned to see the shadow was gone so she ran to paul.

Paul found dawn running towards the campsite "what's wrong with you" asked Paul back to being emotionless but dawn didn't notice

"i thought i saw something following me, i got scared so i ran here" she puffed out from running so fast

Paul rolled his eyes "there is nothing to be afraid of, now put the firewood over there" he pointed to a bunch of rocks that he placed for the fire

While dawn sat up the fire Paul went to get some water, dawn was a bit anxious but it disappeared when Paul came back "paul... are you ok"

Paul was snapped out of his thoughts by dawn calling him "yeah, i was just thinking"

Things were silent for awhile until dawn decided to break the silence "hey Paul can i see your torterra?"

Paul raised his eyebrow in curiosity "yeah, why?"

Dawn shrugged "i don't know i just like him"

Paul got out torterra poke ball and threw it up in the air to release torterra, '**torterra' **it roared when it was released

Dawn waved to it "hi there torterra" she reached out to pet it when torterra moved back

Dawn looked a little hurt "did i do something wrong?"

Paul was just as puzzled as dawn "no you did nothing wrong, normally torterra likes humans, he only reacts to water Pokémon this way"

Dawn looked away from torterra and straight at Paul "why water Pokémon"

Paul shrugged "torterra had a bad experience with a poliwhirl when it was just a baby turtwig, its hated water Pokémon ever since"

Dawn turned back to torterra "but torterra I'm not a water Pokémon"

Paul turned to torterra as well "yeah torterra there's nothing to fear"

Torterra still backed away from dawn until it bumped into a tree and when torterra felt cornered he decided to play it offence and shot dawn with razor leaf '**TORTERRA!'**

Dawn screamed and fell to the ground unconscious, Paul ran over to her to check her injuries

After Paul had checked dawn over and shouted at torterra to **never**! Do that again he sat down by dawn and started to talk to himself "dawn you really are troublesome but granted it was torterra's fault" he grabbed her hand and carried on "I'm just glad that your injuries aren't that severe, you'll wake up soon... you know i would normally never speak to anyone like this unconscious or not but i feel like i can trust you..." he stopped talking when he noticed a poke ball hanging from dawn's belt

He unclipped it and looked at it _troublesome never told me she had a Pokémon_ thought paul, suddenly a bright light came from the poke ball, when the light cleared a small Pokémon was left in its place, it was a blue colour with long antenna looking things, a red gem on its chest and midnight blue eyes like dawns

The petite Pokémon looked around and then started to cry **mana... manaphy!**

Paul watched the baby Pokémon run around crying while he was in thought _that's a manaphy... they're really rare... so what's dawn doing with one?_

While Paul was thinking manaphy had caught a glimpse of dawn, manaphy rushed over and cuddled up beside her and fell asleep

Paul snapped out of his daze and turned around to see manaphy cuddled up close to dawn both snoring softly.

He decided to just put a blanket over dawn and get a sleeping bag for himself, he lay down and looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star, paul wasn't very superstitious but decided to wish on it anyway, he half smiled at dawn and wished '_i hope things stay this interesting...'_

_Xxx recap xxx_

Gary and Leaf smiled at each other and then looked at the sunset; it marked the end of the day but the start of something greater.

Xxx present chapter xxx

Gary woke with a jolt _was it all a dream? Did i really meet a girl called leaf? _He turned over and jumped up he was on a hill and leaf was beside him "i guess it wasn't a dream"

"What wasn't a dream?" Gary jumped and turned around to face a curious leaf centimetres away from him

"Ahhhh don't sneak up on me like that!" Gary explained slightly startled

Leaf tilted her head cutely to the right "like what?"

Gary just stared at leaf for a moment wondering how anyone could be that stupid

Gary sighed "never mind leaf it's late lets got back to my house and then we'll start our journey tomorrow ok?" he turned around and started to walk toward his house

"Yes sir" said leaf catching up with him

While they walked they started to talk and leaf asked a question "hey gary, who do you live with in your house?"

"My grandpa lives with me, but don't mind him he's so embarrassing when i bring girls over" sighed Gary while looking at the ground

Leaf smiled "don't worry I'm sure it'll be alright" explained leaf looking up at the now starry sky

"That's what you say now" Gary muttered under his breath

Leaf turned to face him "what was that?"

Gary puck up his pace "oh nothing leafy" he smirked

Leaf's mood went from happy to annoyed in the blink of an eye "what the hell? I'M NOT LEAFY!"

Gary started to run and yelled back "SURE YOU AREN'T **LEAFY**!"

Leaf ran after him shouting "get back here oak, I'm going to kill you!"

Xxx line xxx

Gary and Leaf made it to Gary's house huffing and puffing from running so much, Gary was trying to get his breath back when Leaf jumped onto his back "what the hell are you doing leaf?"

Leaf smirked and held on like her life depended on it "getting you back for calling me leafy"

While Gary was trying to shake leaf of him (key word: trying) professor oak heard the racket and went to the front door and opened it to find his grandson and a strange girl wrestling on the ground, gary looked up to see his grandpa standing there "hehe hey grandpa"

Leaf looked up and saw a 60 year old man standing at the door way looking at them strangely, she raised an eyebrow "what, you never seen to teenager wrestle for supremacy before?" saying like it was an everyday thing then both Gary and professor oak look at her strangely

After an awkward silence professor oak spoke "oh Gary you brought a girl home how nice, it's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Leaf" spoke leaf with a heart warming smile

Professor oak smiled back "well it's nice to meet you leaf"

Gary spoke "hey gramps can leaf stay here for the night? We're going travelling tomorrow"

"sure she can gary, go make you the other bed on your bunk bed" professor oak asked

Gary gulped "she's sleeping in my room... with me?"

Leaf looked at him innocently "is there something the matter Gary?"

"No of course not leaf, i'll go and make to bed" and Gary rushed upstairs to fix the bed leaving leaf and professor oak behind

Professor oak decided to embarrass Gary "leaf would you be interested in seeing Gary's baby pictures?"

Leaf smirked and had a deadly look in her eyes "it would be my pleasure" and they both walked into the living room.

Xxx line xxx

Gary finished making the bed when he heard a burst of laughter from the living room, curious to what was going on he rushed down, he ran into the living room and saw leaf holding a picture to her chest and laughing "what going on?"

Leaf and professor oak looked toward the door and saw gary with a confused look on his face and leaf burst out laughing even louder "hahaha I-I think i b-busted a l-lung"

Professor oak smiled "hello gary i was just showing leaf your baby pictures"

Gary automatically paled "grandpa you didn't"

Professor oak just held up the photo album "oh, i did"

While this was happening leaf was just laughing, Gary grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room "come on leaf, let's go to bed" Gary was blushing to whole time.

Leaf stood up and giggled "sure all that laughing made me tired" leaf ran up the stairs

Gary walked in to the room and pointed to the top bunk "you can have to top bunk, oak leaf?"

Leaf jumped up "sure, thanks gary" leaf got into the covers and closed her eyes "goodnight Gary"

Gary got underneath the covers and closed his eyes, he decided to go to sleep in his clothes because he slept in his boxers and he wasn't going to sleep like that with leaf nearby "goodnight leaf"

After a moments silence leaf spoke "by the way gary, you were so cute as a baby" and at that Gary's cheeks went Scarlett

Xxx line xxx

Clover123ie: aww wasn't that cute? Hope this was up to satisfaction, sorry i couldn't do it earlier my mom took the laptop

Gary: *blushes* why did you have to bring my baby pictures into this?

Clover123ie: *hold up baby picture* aww but you were so cute!

Gary: WHAT THE... WERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Clover123ie: i got it from leaf, *smirks* now what are you going to do about it?

Gary: *mumbles* oh shut it

Clover123ie: *gets misty's mallet* what was that?

Gary: nothing supreme overlord

Clover123ie: *put mallet away... for now* that's better... where's leaf?

Gary: she's still sleeping

Clover123ie: oh yeah... anyway thanks for reading my chapter, please read and review


End file.
